


The way of lillies

by kenyakaneki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe : post  Mink's Recconect Good Ending ;<br/>Couple : Minao \ Minkao ;<br/>Warnings : yaoi , some ooc ;<br/>Rated :G  ;<br/>Summary : Aoba has a beautiful dream with his husband. He decides to make that dream a reality. Mink x Aoba fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way of lillies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after listening to the first ending of Dark than black. Has flowers in that closure. And also with the flowers of the moon from Wolf's rain. Old fanfic .

Narrator P.O.V.

"It was a night of any full moon, after a completely normal day. Aoba and his husband slept soundly after a day of work.

At about the wee hours, Aoba had a dream. In the dream, he wore a white silk tunic, very light. He was in a way covered by lilies. It was full moon night in the dream. Lilies reflected the moonlight shining and lighting the way.

Aoba was walking around this beautiful road. Upon reaching the end, he found his husband. This also wore a white silk robe. They hugged and kissed as if they were in paradise.

But ...

All that is good does not last forever. And our Aoba wake up. Today, it is not working day. After all, he only works 3 times and on working days. So the day will be dedicated to homework.

But the blue-haired boy was intrigued by the dream. It was very beautiful. He would like to tell Mink, but this had risen long ago and gone to work.

Aoba stood up, straightened his bed, prepared his breakfast, ate it and was said to homework. He finished all near the time for lunch. Then he showered and ate his meal.

Even after all this, Aoba was still intrigued by the dream. As it was the afternoon, the young man decided that would present his husband with a lily. So Aoba takes his bag and Ren and will walk through the forest.

After two hours of searching, he found a beautiful white lily. He overtook him and took home .At get his address, Aoba put the plant in a pot with water. He put the vase on the table that exists in Mink's room. Then the young man went to shower and prepare dinner. For the sunset is already approaching and Mink is to return. Aoba had time to write a poem and leave with the vase , hoping hubby likes it .

After Mink came ...

The two dined together. Mink told about how was his working day. Aoba also described how was his day, but did not mention the dream and the walk in the woods. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The two wash the dishes together. Mink rose and went to the room. Then he saw a vase with a beautiful lily. Mink was delighted. Looking more closely, he saw a role. He opened. Read and reread. It was a lot of emotion. Aoba written something very beautiful. Mink sat on the bed and began to cry.

The Aoba's poetry:

 

"The most beautiful dream i had,

i was white in a

way of lilies.

And by the way the moon lit

the flowers.

The brightness of them was like your eyes.

Beautiful, very beautiful.

And at the end, i found you.

Beautiful,in white dress.

You hugged me and kissed me.

You know, my love, our love

is like a lily.

Born from mud, blown

a beautiful flower.

I love you and always will

love you.

Receive lilies as

symbol of our love.

 

While Mink cried, he did not realize that Aoba entered the room. This stealthily approached and embraced the beloved behind. Mink turned and hugged tightly his husband. The two exchanged vows of love and sealed again the union with a kiss. Union as beautiful as a lily. "

 

End note chapter :  
I love this couple deeply.


End file.
